


Negociation

by zort



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zort/pseuds/zort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion in the middle of the night leads to interesting consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negociation

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny that came from reading a yaoi manga. The scene in the manga was hilarious, the scene in this is more serious, but i liked the service station setting a lot.

  
Carefully cradling the fragile plastic cup in his oversized hand, Mick looks out the window their bus driver filling up the tank. He's not particularly interested but there's nothing else to look at, except for Sid, and Mick needs a little more time to assess his reaction to the DJ's odd suggestion.

Around them, the gas station feels eerie, like any over-lit place tends to feel in the dead of the night.

Without realising, he stops seeing the bus driver and instead focuses on Sid's reflection in the window. The younger guy is cradling a plastic cup too and his eyes quickly jump around the shiny things surrounding them. Mick can almost hear Sid make random remarks about everything, most of them hardly make sense.

Then Sid's eyes stop moving and it takes Mick a long minute to realise that Sid's watching his back intently. Sid's still waiting for an answer, Mick really doesn't feel like having this discussion but he can't keep pretending he's got some coffee left to drink for much longer.

He doesn't turn around, but his eyes find Sid's in the window.

"Well, I dunno… Never really thought about that sorta thing… y'know there's good things to say about spontaneity… How about once every few months?"

Sid doesn't look like that was the answer he was expecting. Actually he looks pretty much like the cardboard illustration for crestfallen, which is a word Mick seriously thought he'd never ever need in his entire life. And that's not the way he had expected Sid to react.

More to buy himself some more time than anything, he brings the plastic cup to his lips only to realise it's already empty. So much for looking calm and collected. Mick readies himself to huff up and make a lot of noise, except Sid doesn't comment on anything, doesn't even seem to have noticed. Sid's still staring into the window, looking for all the world like he's just been told his grandma died.

Mick unconsciously tilts his head and licks his lips watching the smaller man and trying to decipher the reaction. He's not exactly sure what makes him say what he says next.

"It's not like we're gonna be dating really…"

That was a mistake, Mick realises almost before he's finished the sentence.

Sid winces visibly, like Mick's words hurt him. He doesn't move though, doesn't look away from the dark window, doesn't even blink. He seems frozen to the spot and crumbling, his whole posture liquefies; one minute he's standing, the next he's slouching, defeated.

It's a very peculiar feeling watching somebody react to your words while being absolutely convinced the other person doesn't realise you're reading them like an open book. Mick isn't used to it and he's not altogether sure what to make of it. Then again this exchange is starting to make him very nervous.

The silences stretches on. Mick starts considering various ways he might be able to lessen the disaster. But the very quiet whisper makes him turn around sharply to look at his band mate.

"But I thought we had a good time, y'know…"

It's not like Sid at all to sound so subdued, but after the way things have been going tonight Mick isn't really all that surprised. He nods in answer, then notices Sid's still focusing on the dark window behind them.

"Yeah, we did." At the word Sid's whole body seems to straighten up, and Mick thinks maybe he's got some idea what's going on. He phrases his next reply extremely cautiously though, to try and give himself some space to manoeuvre. "So, you think once every few months isn't enough?"

Sid shakes his head and finally looks at Mick, blue eyes shining with something that Mick just can't name, then he smirks a little and when he speaks again his voice is a lot more assertive.

" I'm a red-blooded American male you know…"

Mick carefully schools his expression and keeps a tight leash on his tone, he really hadn't anticipated this.

"So am I… but I'm also not gay…"

The smirk broadens on Sid's lips, turning slightly threatening.

"And what's that gotta do with anything?" Mick blinks, definitely lost in this conversation, really guitars are so much easier to make sense of. "I mean… We had a good time, groupies really aren't all that cool, so what's wrong about dicking around? Regularly, I mean…"

Mick opens his mouth but doesn't actually find any word, so he closes it again and looks at the smaller guy helplessly. Sid doesn't ooze defeat anymore, but it's not self confidence that's emanating form him either, Mick wishes he had Paul's knack for reading people.

"So, you know a couple of time a day would be about right…"

Sid's posture's screaming defiance now and Mick groans, so much time he won't be able to take care of his beloved guitars, or practise.

"How about every other week...?"

That sounds too tentative, Sid's eyes narrow.

"Every other day!"

"Once a week…"

"Three times a week, and I get Chris off your neck when he's annoying you."

Mick knows he's been defeated, but he doesn't want to let Sid know just yet. One can try to preserve one's dignity. Then he flashes a quick grin.

"Right, you've got yourself a deal, man. But that still doesn't make me gay!"

Sid sniggers and pats his shoulder rather condescendingly, Mick cannot help but feel like he's been outsmarted.

  
[the end]


End file.
